The Blackest Hollow
"When you've been forced to live in the dark hollow of another mind, I'm afraid there's nothing left to do but plot your escape, or simply wonder as to why you are there in the first place. Personally, I like the first idea just a tad bit better, even if it includes a little ... decapitation." Francis Evermore ' ' 'Storyline' Our story begins with a rather large village back in the 1860's. Witchcraft is highly illegal around this time, and if one was caught performing such a dark act, the individual would be burned at the steak, or drowned. Francis Evermore, a magic user himself, has been found out. Forced into his lowly home, Francis realizes he will not escape his fate, so he devises a plan to get back at the accursed village who attacked him. Calling upon a powerful curse, Francis causes a large wave of magic energy to surge forth from his body and cover the village in a neverending darkness. The curse brings the dead back to life, causes demons to arise, and even changes the village's inhabitants into horrible monstrosities. Now, becoming the master of most of the village's inhabitants, Francis is an all-powerful marauder. Unfortunetly, he is unable to escape the village due to the curse, and must find a way to escape while keeping his army intact. While doing so, his magic slowly manifested over certain areas, and eventually created the six playable characters. Discovering that the newly created six individuals were important to his escape, Francis instructed the individuals under his control to break the shield. Upon doing so, the six main characters had their magic slowly taken from them, reducing them to their former lifeless selves. Greedily stealing their magic, Francis left the six characters to die after blasting away the shield and completing his dastardly deed. Now, almost five years later, an odd man has arrived at the desacreted village. He is simply known as the Doctor. The Doctor discovers the bodies of the six individuals, and brings them back to life with his own magic. After telling them that Francis had betrayed them and took over most of the region, the six individuals banded together and sought after their revenge against Francis Evermore. ' ' 'Characters' Main Characters (Protogontists) The Scarecrow (Smiling Jack) - The Gargoyle - The Phantom - The Lichtress - The Gloom - The Hellion Supportive Characters Death - The Doctor - Shade - The Forsaken Unlockable Characters The Chevalier - The Whyvern - The Scarecrow Biography Smiling Jack03062014.jpg|A simple sketch of Smiling Jack (a.k.a The Scarecrow). Once nothing more than a simple pumpkin patch, Smiling Jack was given life through the power of Francis's magic (which infected fields upon fields of pumpkin patches). The magic's power was so great that it corrupted the pumpkins, forcing them to grow unnaturally and morph into monstrous versions of there past selves. One of these simple pumpkin patches lay next to a lonely scarecrow, his beheaded form lying dormant for countless years on his makeshift wooden post. This particular infected patch grew to tremendous size, dwarfing its brothers in the surrounding fields. The corrupted patchs mutated, sending forth a series vines into the body of the scarecrow. The pure evil of the vines began to grow within the scarecrow, animating him with a pulsing life of his own. Not satisfied with what they had created, the vines continued to spread, eventually tearing forth from the scarecrows body. Their maniacal quest brought them to an old carved pumpkin from Halloween's past, which they proceeded to hoist onto the limp form of the Scarecrow, giggling feverishly as they did so. Upon finishing their work, the Scarecrow felt himslf fill with life, reveling in the odd sensation. He vowed never again to return to his lifeless state, loathing the years he spent wasting away. Pleased with his new existance, the Scarecrow fashioned himself a scythe from the series of vines left over from his transformation. He held it aloft every sunrise and sunset in rememberance of his new life. The scythe would forever remain his, and would also become the source of a seperate personality lying deep within him. In this manner, Smiling Jack became the Scarecrow we all know and love (or fear and loathe, whichever you prefer.) Traits Medium Frame: While not exactly skinny or large, The Scarecrow's body is a good cross between the two. However, he does not gain any bonuses (nor does he lose any) with his body type. Lengthy Strike: Thanks to his Scythe, The Scarecrow can reach enemies from a farther distance with his melee than anyone else. Long Haul: The Scarecrow can throw his Scythe at an enemy for more damage (and a certain amount of stun time), but it will take him a few moments to get it back. The Scythe can also target more than one enemy, but this will cause even longer wait time. The Scythe's stun only lasts a second, doing nothing to tougher enemies. Scythe Split: The Scarecrow gains the ability to break his double-bladed Scythe in two, allowing him to attack faster with double damage, removing his blocking ability for a short time. Tendril Slash: Using the vines inside of his body, the Scarecrow will thrust his spiked appendages in front of him, dealing a moderate amount of damage and slow bleeding damage over time to the harmed enemy. Regeneration: If given enough time, The Scarecrow can regenerate health by himself (although, the health he gains is not funomenal.) Double Jump: LIke few other classes, the Scarecrow can jump twice in quick succession upon pressing the "Jump" button twice (When jumping twice, the player can see Shade enlarge his wings into something like black angel wings, thrusting the Scarecrow higher as the wings push down.) Stab and Grab: Using his Scythe, the Scarecrow will forcefully thrust up with his weapon, slamming the impaled enemy down and tossing them a few feet away from him. The attack will deal a low amount of damage to begin with, but gives the Scarecrow breathing room and can toss a moderately-sized enemy at a heavier one, stunning the heavy for a short time. Crow Barrage: Summoning a bit of his acquired magic, the Scarecrow will thrust his arm forward, causing Shade (the crow generally found near him or on his shoulder) forward, also causing Shade to split into many crows and slam into an enemy, the attack dealing a low amount of damage. Despite it's low damage, the Crow Barrage is the easiest way to stun multiple enemies in succession, allowing for a more powerful move (such as Jack o' Splosion or Spiked Hell.) Jack o' Splosion: Literally ripping off his head, the Scarecrow will throw his decapitated limb at an enemy, dealing a large amount of explosive damage while using a large amount of magic at the same time. While powerful, this attack takes nearly all of the players magic and can down the Scarecrow if not used correctly. Spiked Hell: Using nearly all of his acquired magic, the Scarecrow will jump into the air, thrusting his arms up as a series of green vines erupt from his back, the vines wrapping around enemies close to him. Eventually, the Scarecrow will slam his hands together, the tendrils retracting and slamming nearly all enemies together in front of him. While this attack can kill low level enemies and most medium characters, it can still deal a large amount of damage against Bosses or higher-tier enemies, but does not move the enemy anywhere. The Gargoyle Originally, The Gargoyle was a simple sculpture. It was built outside of the village's church, acting as a menacing demonic example of what people could become if they did not worship god. Upon Francis sending his magic across the land, the sculpture came to life when the magic was drawn into the statues emerald eyes, claws and spikes (which were all around it's body). These emeralds were placed inside of the statue by a group of scientists, using them as a corrupted way to encourage greed in church-goers.The magic travelled throughout all of these gems, giving life to the statue. Thanks to The Gargoyles gems, the magic is constantly recycled through it's stone body, allowing every part of it's body to move. The Gargoyle was huge, almost twice the size of a regular man. It had the features of a demonic entity, with large devilish horns, claws, and hooves near the feet, also featuring a thick, segmented tail. Unlike the others, The Gargoyle cannot use magic in a form of projectile, but can still use it to buff himself or his teammates up for a short time. Traits Large Frame: The Gargoyle's body is large and cumbersome. Thanks to his massive size, he is slow and easy to hit. However, he takes less damage from anything enemies can throw at him. Grapple: Thanks to his massive size, The Gargoyle can grab certain enemies and make them a form of "meatshield", or simply toss them away. While this move can toss enemies far, remember this: "The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall", or the heavier the enemy, the less distance they'll go (some enemies can't be thrown at all.) Tackle: The Gargoyle can hunker down and ram any enemies in his way. This knocks most enemies down and stuns others. While this attack is powerful, it can lead to damage on the player's behalf, as The Gargoyle can run into a rather hard surface and knock himself for a loop. Barricade: The Gargoyle can smash his fists into the ground, leveling up a large wall made out of the floor. While certain enemies can pass through this wall, it generally distracts a good number of enemies for a few seconds, allowing the team to make a quick escape. Rubble Throw: Using a large piece of rubble taken from the earth, the Gargoyle will toss it, stunning any enemy hit by the mass, the attack dealing a moderate amount of damage. The Phantom Despite it's name, The Phantom is not considered "one" being. Once Francis' magic cursed the land, one of the first areas affected was the village's very own graveyard. Due to the village's love of Halloween, many spirits roamed the graveyard, eventually joining together (thanks to Francis' magic spell). The joined spirits traversed their way through the graveyard, collecting more souls as they did so. Eventually settling down, the spirits formed a tall, slender figure dressed in men's fancy clothing (for that time at least) carrying a paracel with it. Despite having a simple form, The Phantom has no face, and does not talk coherently (most of it's phrases consist of incoherent whispers). Depending on "his" mood, The Phantom's whispers will either become loud and jumbled together, or slow and impossibe to hear. The Phantom also has the ability to possess enemies, but can only do so for a limited time. Afterwards, "he" is much weaker and will take a bit of time to gain his strength back. Traits Small Frame: Thanks to his slender physique, The Phantom is the fastest member of the team. However, thanks to his puny stature, he takes more damage from (generally) any source. Phase: While this ability is active, The Phantom cannot be harmed by any means (due to his form traversing to the spirit realm). However, he cannot attack while using this ability either, and will eventually turn back to normal. Possesion: Using this ability, The Phantom can turn a certain amount of enemies to the player's side. The effect only lasts a short time, however, and does not work on many larger foes. Even though it cannot win over larger enemies, it can still harm them over time. Spritual Blast: Ejecting a large amount of ectoplasm from "his" hands, The Phantom uses this ability to slow down enemies and decrease their stats afterwards. This ability can also daze somewhat larger foes upon close proximity, although getting close to the enemy is never a good idea for The Phantom. The Lichtress Unlike the others, The Lichtress was born from the corpse of a deceased woman. The woman was drowned for her use of witchcraft and her "lustful" crimes against men. The feminine monster was revived after Francis' magic invaded the forests behind the village. The forests intertwined with a riverbank, where the woman was drowned. Upon the magic contaminating the water, the witch was reborn, and arose from the bank's waters. While still having most of her intelligence intact, the Lichtress remembers nothing from her past, and therefore still knows how to conjure spells (albeit to a much lower degree). The Lichtress is incredibly pale, having a purplish-blue hue to her skin. She wields nothing but her magic as a weapon, and therefore must rely solely on her powers for protection. Somewhat fascinated with the Scarecrow, the Lichtress appears to care for the monster in some degree (although it is also possible she just likes the series of crows that hang around him.) She is one of the only characters who can speak in coherent sentences, but alas, she only speaks Latin. Traits Medium Frame: While not exactly skinny or large, the Lichtress's bdy is a good cross between the two. Unfortunetly, the Lichtress does not gain any bonuses (nor does she lose any) with her body type. Scorching Shot: Using a flamming hand, the Lictress fires a bundle of concentrated flame magic, doing a medium amount of damage to anyone hit (and burning them slowly.) Venomous Strike: Using her petrified fingernails, the Lichtress strikes an enemy with the petrified exteremities and releases a deadly neurotoxin upon breaking her nails on the individuals skin, causing the enemy to slowly die thanks to the venom. While this magic doesn't have the ability to harm multiple enemies (like Flaming Shot), the ability allows one to do serious damage to an enemy over time. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:First-Person Perspective Category:Third-Person Perspective Category:Games